


Priority Call

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a priority call and drives like a maniac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priority Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 2 of sd_ldws. Genre/Cliché: Action. Prompt: "Breathe, baby, breathe!"

Danny grips the handle of the door tightly and squeezes his eyes shut as he braces himself. The impact doesn’t come and Steve aims the Camaro neatly between a truck and a motorcycle, speeding down the Nimitz Highway.   
  
“I don’t wanna die here, Steven,” Danny says, but – as expected – his protest falls flat in Steve’s ears.   
  
“We’re going to be late, Danny.”    
  
One sharp turn of the steering wheel has them taking the exit, cutting off a Porsche in the process.   
  
“If we get there at all!” Danny yells over the sound of the siren and the roar of the motor as Steve hits the brakes for a second before running through the red light.   
  
There’s a car speeding towards them on the intersection and Danny holds his breath.   
  
Again, there’s no impact.   
  
“Cut that out,” Steve says so calmly that Danny just wants to reach over and punch him in the dick, “I know how to drive.”   
  
“This isn’t driving. This is a suicide mission.”   
  
Steve just scoffs and then the car comes to an abrupt halt. Danny takes a fraction of a second to catch his breath.   
  
Running into the building, Steve flashes his badge a few times, moving swiftly as he runs past groups of people. At one point he jumps over a bunch of suitcases – and Danny would make a witty remark if he wasn’t so busy trying to keep up with his partner. Steve stops abruptly in front of the monitors, slightly out of breath as his eyes scan the information.   
  
“There’s a delay,” Danny states between two breaths, and Steve’s look is enough to make him burst out in laughter.   
  
Steve paces the entire ten minutes it takes for the plane to land and passengers to start disembarking.   
  
Then there’s a shriek that Danny would recognize anywhere and his daughter flings herself into his arms so hard it almost knocks the wind out of him. He squeezes his arms around Grace and drops a kiss to her cheek before handing her over to Steve, who holds her just as tightly.   
  
“Uncle Steve!” Grace calls out enthusiastically and she hugs him back with all her strength.   
  
Danny smiles, one hand on Grace’s back and the other on Steve’s arm – because he can’t quite seem to let go of either of them – and whispers to Steve, “Breathe, baby, breathe! She was only gone for three weeks.”


End file.
